Wooden Blocks
by lxghtsxbers
Summary: Vig series branching off inbetween a AU and its sequel. Anidala at large and very domestic. Rundown is as following. The Skywalker family is preparing to go to the Kenobi's for the afternoon. But what happens when the twins and Padme fall asleep and Anakin has to wake them up? Cute family moments and things that should have happened. Reviews are greatly appreciated!
SW AU

By Lianna Taylor [lxghtsxbers]

Wooden Blocks

A man walked towards a room. He was well over 6 foot with shoulder length blonde-brown hair. His blue eyes sparkled with mirth. The hallway he was currently walking down was filled with holoframes. Some were filled with two children, along with the man and his wife. The children, one a boy, the other a girl, were either laughing or smiling in almost every single one. There was only one where they were not smiling, the day of their birth. The Skywalker twins had been given everything their parents had not had. For they had both a father and a full childhood. The man's wife had finally started to laugh and smile in her pictures as well. From the ceiling to the floor there were holoframes. Had the man stopped to look, he would've seen that the ones nearest to the ceiling were of either the man or his wife, no children were in those. Those were the holos that the woman wasn't smiling in. As you neared the center, the holos became full with people. The ones directly at eye-level were of both the man and his wife. They were smiling, laughing, in a few they were kissing.

Anakin Skywalker finally reached the nursery. Except now it was obvious that one side was a little girl's and the other side a little boy's. The right side was red. Not sith-like blood red, but sunset colored, orange-red. The left side was a cobalt color. Almost gray, almost navy blue. It seemed like the sides contrasted too harshly. Like the children were from different families, not different genders. Both sides had wooden blocks on shelves above the beds. The left side had a princess-like bed. It was a curly white bedframe with a sky-blue canopy hanging above. The blocks on the shelf had four letters spelled out. L-E-I-A was the word it said. The small dolls sitting around it belonged to Anakin's daughter. Leia had arranged them so that it looked like they were in the middle of some _katas_ , or saber forms. The right side had a simple bed frame. A light orange with a few markings on the sides. The blocks above his bed spelled out L-U-K-E. Around those letters were a few toy shuttles and fighters. One was an X-Wing, the ship he wanted to fly one day, another was a jedi interceptor from the Clone Wars, the ship his father used to fly every day.

Anakin bent down to wake up one of the blanket-covered lumps currently in the middle of the floor.

"Luke, wake up. Lukey, wake up little pilot. Luke," He sing-songed,"c'mon Luke it's time to go see your cousins." The blanket lump moved a small bit. Anakin stopped to think for a moment. "LOOK OUT! IT'S A SITH LORD!"

"WHAT WHERE?" The small boy under the blanket jumped to his feet and searched desperately for the sith lord his father said was there. Anakin chuckled. It was the only way to get Luke awake most of the time.

"Luke can you wake up your sister please?"

"Do I have to Dad? You know she gets grumpy when I do it."

"Leia will be okay with it….eventually. I have to wake up your mother. And we all know how long that takes."

"Oh! Right-e-o Daddy, Mama takes a bajillion years to wake up."

"Yes she does, I will wake her up while you coerce Leia awake alright?"

"Yes Father."

Anakin almost cringed when his sandy haired son said 'Father'. It was too much for him to take when he had heard many others say that single word so many times.

 _He doesn't have a_ _ **Father**_ _. The Chosen One will be born of midichlorians themselves. No_ _ **father**_ _would be needed in this equation._ _ **Father, father, father**_ _._

It was too much for Anakin to take at times. It was why he told his children to call him Dad. He shook his head and went to the blanket-lump closest to the window. He tore the blankets away from where the lump's head should be.

"Padme. Sweetheart? Wake up." He continued this steady stream of words for almost ten minutes. That's when he realized that it'd be much easier to let his children do the work.

"Psst. Leia."

"Yes Daddy?" The other seven-year old in the room responded, her dark brown curls flopped around her face as she ran her hands down her face to wake up.

"You and Luke grab pillows, I'll get the air-horn."

The two mischevious children grabbed their respective pillows and started towards their blanket wrapped mother. The twins exchanged a look.

 _Dad have you got it?_ The female Skywalker twin spoke through the force.

 _Yes Princess. Tell the pilot that I'll be encroaching on the landing pad in 8 seconds._

The names they had for each other bounced off of the walls of their bonds in the force. Leia was The Princess, Luke The Pilot, and Anakin, he was Master, Father, Dad, Daddy, and the Guard. Although their mother had such limited use of the force, she too was given a name. The Angel was the one force besides the force itself that could reason with the three others, and she used it often. Uncle Obi was sometimes there to play in the force with them, but he was never in a game long enough for a proper nickname to be made.

Anakin walked back into the twins' room, air horn in hand. He sat down right next to his wife with a twin on either side. The three troublemakers raised their weapons in the air.

 _1…2…3!_

An airhorn's noise blew through the air. Twins started attacking their mother with their pillows.

"ALRIGHT! ENOUGH! I'M AWAKE I'M AWAKE!" Padme sat up with a start as soon as the first pillow made contact with her body. Years of being in danger gave her that luxury.

"Good morning angel." Anakin Skywalker kissed his wife in greeting.

"Yeah, yeah, you're sleeping on the couch tonight. Don't go all 'Angel' on me Mr. I Blow Air Horns To Wake My Wife Up."

The Skywalker parents walked toward the door with their smirking twins in tow.

"I'll kill you all before Aunt Sola and Uncle Darred hug you to death first."

"Don't forget their Uncle Obi is to arrive by sunset with Aunt Siri and the Kenobi kids."

"Don't remind me Ani. Little Satine almost broke the plates last time she and Qui-Gon got into an argument. And do not even get me started on the time that Annie found Jar Jar."

"Ah yes, my namesake is even more trouble than I am. Grab your coats kids, Padme hurry and get dressed in your bathing suit. Luke and Leia have been in theirs since last night."

"Alright, alright Ani. Man you really want to see Ahsoka again don't you?"

"When do I not, Angel? Since she moved closer to your sister I barely see her unless I go to the temple."

"I know Ani. Just don't get her into more trouble with Lux okay? Last time you spilled the beans she had to sleep here to be sure not to hear his babbling all night."

"It wasn't _my_ fault she didn't tell him about the baby Ahsokas they created!"

"Just don't tell him about her ceremony alright? She wanted to tell him this time."

"Alright. I'll be in the speeder."

"I'll be there soon. Take the kids with you!"

"I got them, I got them. C'mon kids. Let's get ready to show everyone your new braids."

 **AN: Helloo! I'm Lianna but you can call me Li or Lia, whatever saves more time. I am new here on and I am a HUGE Anidala shipper so BE PREPARED! My entire profile will _most likely_ be all Anidala and this AU right here. This is basically a mini vignette as a taste of this AU. You can consider it a beginning if you want. I will make another vignette that will be a continuation of this one but for the most part I will stick to my original storyline. There is a major, major, major possibility that this is an in-between original and sequel vignette series. Uhhhhh background info on this AU is that it pretty much disregards all canon. The main parts are the same but there is no Darth Vader (well, Anakin being Vader at least). There will be a evil dude who were gonna see blow up and well yeah. It's my world, I change what I want. Please provide your feedback and anything else (please keep it nice and friendly with _CONSTRUCTIVE_ critisicm.) Anyways, thank you for being alive and checking out _Wooden Blocks_ and feel free to check out my AU if you like this vig. Bye! -Lianna [lxghtsxbers] **

**PS. sorry for the long AN bye**


End file.
